The story about James and Jess Choke
by Harmon22
Summary: My story is based in the first person  sorry about that . It is about James and Kyle  They are brothers . They find out they have two sisters and that was why they were put on the mission. This is my FIRST STORY EVER!


Chapter 1

My name is Jess Short and I have a brother, sister and stepbrother called Travis, Lauren and Kyle. We all live in America and it is the start of our first day at Arizona High school.

I am 14, Travis is 16, Lauren is 14 and Kyle is 14. Our mom Jenny and our father Michael own a corner shop.

"Jess, Travis, Lauren are you ready for school?" shouted Jenny.

"Just about yeah" replied Travis

"Mom what about Travis isn't he going to school?" asked Lauren going down the stairs.

"Well not really he is needed by your father in the shop" said Jenny.

"But he is 16"replied Kyle

"Yeah surely he should be going to school he has to have education and shouldn't be working in the corner shop" I said

"I know but speak to your father not me" replied Jenny as someone knocked on the door.

"I'll get it" I volunteered already walking to the door. I opened the door and surprised to find the our best friend Edward standing there looking smug with his bike by his hip.

"Hay Jess ready?" smiled Edward.

"Well I am, don't know about the others though" I replied but I spoke too soon as the other two came. Edward came with the other three as they got our bikes which we ride to school which is around the corner and then down the street.

We had only just got two feet towards the school when Jonathon my friend came round the corner shouting my name

"JESS … JESS!" yelled John

"Yeah?" I said stopping to let John catch up.

"It's your mother" panted John

"W-What about her?" I stammered

"Follow me" said John turning

"O-Okay" I said shakily.

We rode back I was shaking mad and the other two curious about what's happening. We arrived and stopped suddenly because the police were outside the house and so was the ambulance. I got off my bike and ran to the paramedics who were bringing a body out of the house on a stretcher covered head to toe in a blanket as if that person is dead, and then they bought out another person exactly like the first. The next thing we saw was Travis running towards us shouting something.

"Guys Mom's dead so is Dad!" he said shaking and for the first time ever he was crying. I screamed before falling down crying and having Lauren comforting me on the floor of the dirty street. Next thing I fell limp I had fainted. The paramedics came and scooped me in the bed and then scooted me away to the Ambulance.

"Wait can I come you I want to be with my sister because when she wakes up she will go into shock and I want to be with her?" asked Lauren as the paramedics started to leave.

Travis, Kyle, John and Edward all trailed the Ambulance with their bikes. When they arrived they found were Lauren and I were. The six children sat around waiting for the news on how mom and dad died. Then suddenly the doctor came round the corner.  
"I'm really sorry but your parents were both murdered and they both suffered head injuries which gave them brain damage, your mum was thrown down the stairs and suffered two broken legs, a broken thigh and skull, your father was wacked on the head by a metal pole and had his neck slit so he died instantly I'm so sorry the social services will come later so please wait thank you."  
The children sat on the chairs in a circle talking when the social worker came in.  
"Hello my name is Simon Higgins and I'm the Social worker coming to take to a children's home where you then be fostered by lovely people."  
"Sorry but we're not going anywhere with you are we we're leaving whether you like it or not." I shouted.  
"So what would do with yourselves then you would need food, drink and clothing so where would get clothes that fit you and where would you get food and drink, where would get the money?" replied Simon calmly.  
"Easy" I replied.  
"Fine if you want to but I won't be surprised if you come, running in asking to be put in a family." he said shaking his head.  
"As long as I have got myself I will be fine thanks Simon, why don't you bugger of and leave us alone bye – bye" I replied adding a little wave to show that I didn't care and with that I went up to him and kicked him in the balls.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHH YOU LITTLE BUGGER YOU JUST KICKED ME IN THE PRIVATES SOMEONE GET A DOCTOR NOW!" yelled Simon clutching his balls he fell to the ground and Laruen stood up and kicked him in the head and the back really hard, Simon fainted his eyes rolling to the back of his head. A nurse came around the corner, she saw the state of the social worker and went and got a bed.  
"You better run because I'm calling the police because you might have killed him." she said pushing him.

Chapter 2

I was stunned about what the doctor just said but Lauren snapped me back into reality.  
"Jess we have got to get out of here now before the cops gets here." she said  
"You don't have to come Lauren you have done enough already for me."I replied  
"Well I kicked him in the head and in the back very hard" she said smiling.  
"Travis are you coming with us?" I asked  
"Nah I'm staying with Kyle." Replied Travis.  
"Well you're on your own because I am going with Jess sorry" Replied Kyle.  
"Okay then you go off on your travels and I'll wait until Simon comes out and go to a foster home." said Travis  
"But you love going on travels" I said  
"You know I always wanted to go on travels but I am reluctant to go this time I'm sorry guys" He replied  
"You know it is alright you have a good time we better go before the police come or we are in trouble so good bye Travis" I whispered.  
"Also say to Jake we are all sorry right" added Kyle and me and Lauren nodded just as they could hear sirens. we all ran off just before we went around the corner I turned around and nodded at Travis before I disappeared.

Chapter 3

We went outside the hospital through the fire exit when the alarm sounded. We ran past the police barriers and caught the bus into town. When we got off the bus driver looked at me for a second before getting his phone out and dialling 999 of course I saw this and sprinted with the others who were confused trailing behind. I ran and stopped outside a closed down shop.  
"What's going on Jess why the sudden sprint?" panted Kyle  
"That bus driver saw me and rang the police" I replied.  
"How do you know that it is the police for all you know it could be his wife" Lauren answered back.  
"I saw the fingers move towards 9 three times and then he asked for the police." I said raising my voice  
"So we'd better be careful in town because of the CCTV cameras right?" whispered Kyle  
"Yes we'd better stick together" I replied nodding  
"We need food and drink otherwise we're done for" moaned Lauren  
"Okay okay the police are only after me so Lauren you go and get the food and Kyle you get the drinks." I said with satisfaction.  
We have got no money" replied Kyle sighing  
"Yes we have I took the money before the police arrived so they believed that they didn't have any money." I replied  
"But if they arrested you they would know that you took the money right" asked Lauren worriedly  
"Then they would know that we were with you" continued Kyle  
"I know after we got what we need then we have to get rid of the evidence" I replied  
"How?" asked Kyle  
"Give it to a homeless person" I replied grinning  
"So they would get the blame" Lauren said nodding  
"Exactly" I said smiling  
"But there is a problem they would say we gave it to them" said Kyle  
"We could dress up." suggested Lauren  
"Yeah we could but I am not sure because you know people will sure have our picture after the driver on that bus back there" said Kyle pointing at the empty space where the bus would have been.  
"Right first we need to get out of the CCTV camera's way otherwise we're done for okay where do we go now I mean I don't know where to go." I said worriedly scanning for CCTV cameras.  
We managed to get disguises, once we had the disguises we walked close to the wall on one side of me was Kyle and on the other was Lauren. Then out of nowhere a policeman came around the corner then stopped but fortunately I was under disguise so I could relax a little until we had passed the policeman but he seemed suspicious. He walked over to me,  
"What is your name love?" asked the 'friendly' policeman  
"Jessie sir" I replied politely my heart thumping like mad.  
"Ah it's just that we are looking for a young girl like you called Jess" He said studying me.  
"I have seen no one and I am an orphan walking around with my best friends sir" I replied  
"And what's their names?" he asked  
"Myles sir" said Kyle  
"That's an unusual name lad" replied the Officer  
"I know sir my parents are from Scotland" replied Kyle  
"You don't sound Scottish" said the Officer not sounding convinced  
"I was born in Arizona and spent my life in Arizona sir" replied Kyle  
"And what is your name lass?" speaking to Lauren  
"Maureen sir" said Lauren blushing  
"Why are you blushing lass?" replied the Officer  
"Um I don't like the name sir" said Lauren  
Then suddenly my hat came off and it showed my blonde hair.  
"YOUR JESS SHORT" yelled the Officer

Chapter 4

I ran for it but the policeman was faster he grabbed me and scrabbled for his handcuffs when he got them he tried to put them on me and asked for back up because I was struggling and refusing to put on the handcuffs I bit him on the hand and ran but I bumped into the backup Officers who grabbed me and calmed me down.  
"I'm arresting you on suspicion of assault and murder you do not need to say anything, anything you do say will be used against you in evidence in court" said the officer who put the handcuffs on me. While I was being dragged away I looked at her siblings who were talking to a policewoman and a social worker, the next thing I knew I was in a white cell in Arizona High Court. I stood up and looked around it was bare and there was a bar door in the front of the cell. I sat back down again and I rested my head on my hands and looked at the bars of my cell.  
"Jess Short?" the woman asked  
"Yes" I replied sulkily  
"Yes m'am actually" the lady said coldly  
"Sorry m'am" I replied looking up  
"Put these on" the lady said fastening shackles on my hands and ankles there was a chain connecting the wrists and the ankles together. I followed the lady into a box inside some sort of court; I had seen one of these on the television and never thought that I'd be in one myself. After the Judge had gone through the crimes he decided a sentence which was to be sent to Arizona for 2 years after that I was dragged to a sort of prison bus. On this bus I saw this boy looking out of the window and I moved over to him  
"Hello my name is Jess what is your name?" I asked  
"My name is...um...James" replied the boy uneasily  
"You must have a surname?" I asked  
"Um...yeah...Martians" he said looking at his feet  
"Cool mine is Short um.. What are you here for?" I asked  
"Murder what 'bout you?" asks James confidently  
"Assault and murder." I replied  
"Cool...um...the last time I was here...we were all separated...and now we are all together" stammered James as we rolled into the compound.

Chapter 5

A man came and opened the back doors he was wearing all black with a grin on his face  
"New blood today oh and someone I recognise already" he said looking at James and grinning.  
"What is on about? Have you been here before?" I whispered puzzled  
"No but my brother Jake Martians was and he escaped under another name" replied James as they were getting off the bus and walking towards the main building.  
"But how did he know it was your brother?" I asked quietly  
"Um...that's what I don't know because I haven't seen Jake for years after he escaped he never returned." Replied James sulkily.  
"I suppose you and him where very close?" I asked  
"Yeah we were he did everything with me we both got arrested together then he suddenly came down here and left me there, he always looks after me and he would get into fights and so would I but now I am really shy and wimpy because I don't trust anybody after what he did." he said looking at the floor.  
"I'll look after you because you and I are very similar you see and if we watch each other's back then maybe we could do this together yeah you in?" I asked holding out my hand for him to shake  
"Only if you don't leave me like my brother did then we would be okay!" replied James shaking my hand.  
"So how can we get away I mean it is _stifling hot in here_" I said in a posh voice as we were entering the prison yard where there were the other prisoners.  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" roared James with laughter  
"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT YOU SHOULD BE SHAMED WITH YOURSELVES NOT LAUGHING" yelled the officer who crossed the yard.  
The officer came over to the 'newbies' as they called it there.  
"Well well well what have we got here it is the Newbie" grinned the Officer looking at me.  
"I'll leave you to them oh and also match them up to their buddies because we don't want them escaping this time are we? Huh" informed the 2nd in command Officer he was obviously looking at James.

Chapter 6

After the man left they were paired off with people I was with this soft looking girl named Jack she had a crew cropped hair which was red although she smiles very curtly. On the other hand James had this tough looking boy who had tattoos all over his arm and neck he also had beefy arms.  
"Well this is the girls area of the prison so like this is the rooms and bathroom but the good thing is that the boys get a smaller area since this building is small and plus we have the yard." Said Jack  
"Are you like the prisons punch bag and is that why they put me with you?" I replied.  
"I think so because they said that you could be the help that I need since at the moment there is no reason that I should be alive but I haven't had the guts to kill myself." Sobbed Jack.  
"Then I am glad that I am here I am going to try and help you since you are my buddy we will stick together no matter what okay."  
"Yeah I mean these people here are what you call pussy and hard nuts." Replied Jack sniffing.  
"Come with me and meet my friend James." I asked  
"O-Okay" sniffled Jack she obviously upset about something.  
"JAMES where are you" I yelled in the empty boys part of the room the boys and girls shared. There was no answer and so I got worried because I promised James protection, I heard pleading in another room so I headed towards the room and gasped.  
"JAMES WHAT THE HELL HAVE THEY DONE TO YOU?" I shouted  
"H-Help they tortured me finding out if I work for some place called C.H.R.U.B, I have never heard that before, I don't know where this place is" said James.  
"Here hang on, we are going to escape" I said as I unfastened James.  
"Are we going to escape because if we are we'd better do it in the night?" James informed me.  
"Right are you going to come Jack?" I asked looking at her  
"Sure anything to come out this place." Came the shaky answer  
"Um Jack what were you here for anyway?" I asked  
"Shoplifting" replied Jack.  
"Right lets go back and wait for night and I will come and get you and we should be outta there before dawn okay everyone one in?" I asked.  
The others agreed and we made our way back and it suddenly turned night and so I found some rope and made some sort of thick rope and then walked over to Jack was sleeping and silently woke her then after getting dressed I walked over to the boys' part and silently woke James. Once we were all dressed we walked over to the magnetic automatic door and I found some bricks and wedged them in the door when the last guard went out and placed them between the door and the wall.  
"Quickly because it won't last long" I whispered and we ran under the brick that was wedged in there and I looked left and right before I knew it was safe and then signalled for the others to follow.  
We entered this control room and we silently shut down all the cameras and slipped out and got outside the whole building and slipped past the first building and into the parking lot and jumped on the back of the truck and we let go when we were out of the prison and we found some clothes and changed their haircut so we didn't look like they had just come out prison.  
"So what do we do now?" asked James when we were far away from the prison as they could.  
"Well we could try and get to England...hang on what time is it?" I asked  
"Um...1oclock in the morning." replied James  
"Right lets go to the airport we can catch the early flight to the UK."I said heading off towards the airport. We arrived at 2oclock and we walked up to the counter.  
"We would like a single ticket to the UK please." I said to the woman behind the counter  
"How old are you?" replied the woman  
"We are all 14" I said.  
"Okay you will be boarding in 10 minutes" replied the woman giving me all the tickets.  
"Thank you very much" I replied smiling and taking the tickets then leaving.  
We went and got food before boarding the plane. 5 minutes of sitting down the police came on board the aircraft.

Chapter 7

"Oh no the police are coming on board, what shall we do?" asked Jack  
"I will think of something" I replied  
"Well quickly they're coming this way" Jack hissed  
"I am trying to think!" I told her  
"Um Jess they're not that far now!" Jack told me urgently  
"Where's James, Jack!"I asked whispering  
While Jack was making me hurry up James had slipped to the toilet and took out his penknife and tore a hole in the bottom of the aircraft. He grabbed his mobile, and rang me. I almost picked instantly  
"James WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" I shouted down the phone  
"Just come to the toilets and knock three times because I have a way out" he said chuckling to himself  
"I'm coming just hang on a sec" I replied putting down the phone.

Meanwhile... the police had just finished checking first class and they were on their way to the econamany class.

I grabbed Jack and started to half drag her to the toilet James had described, I knocked on the door three times, James opened the door instantly and we made our way in. I saw the hole first while Jack closed the door.  
"What is your plan James?" asked Jack looking at the hole in the floor.  
"Well just let me explain to you." he continued "I have made this hole because, we can slip out of the hole and grab onto the bottom holders underneath the plane and once we have started to go and the police have gone we can go back through the hole and enjoy the rest of the flight without being disturbed. A great idea don't you think" He said smiling  
"Yes as long as we hurry " I replied dropping through the hole, I held onto the holders until the others had come out, James grabbed the rest of the hole and sealed up the hole. I grabbed the rope that I had around my waist and tied one of the ends around the holder, and the other end around our waists.

Meanwhile... the police came to an empty row of seats  
"Who do these seats belong to?" the officer in command asked the air hostess  
"Some children why?" she replied  
"Do they look like these?" the officer asked showing her the pictures of me,James and Jack  
"Yes" she replied looking at the pictures.  
The police looked every where for the children but they could not find them, they started to go, but a man shouted  
"This toilet has a hole in it"  
"This way" shouted the officer heading towards the man. Once they got to the toilet, they opened the door and saw the makeshift hole, that James made. The officer spoke into his radio and asked for backup.

I was getting worried, the police were taking too long and the rope was cutting into our skin.  
"Jess how long are we going to stay here for?" moaned Jack  
"Um i am not sure, I thought that the police were going to leave once they had realised that we were not there." I said worriedly  
"Oh god how long are they going to take?" asked James.  
The plane started to move, it started to taxi its way to the runway. I reached for the hole but it wouldn't budge.  
"James are you sure you made sure that we can get back in?" I shouted worriedly  
" Yes I'm bloody sure" James shouted back.  
The rope started to fall away, the plane was on its run down the runway. The rope fell away and we dropped like stones and smacked into the floor. James had a massive gash on his arm when he fell, Jack had a twisted ankle and a massive cut on the side of her face and me well I was the worst, I had a massive I mean massive gash on the side of my head, it ran from my hairline to my chin, I also had a gash across my lip and a gash across my eye, but fortunately it didn't affect my eye. The police drove over to where we were laying, they saw the state that I was in and called an ambulance.

Chapter 8

At the hospital, James was taken away from the others and with his mission almost over he could relax a bit. Meanwhile I woke up to blurry lights and a figure leaning over me. I had just come out of the operating room, so I was getting used to the lights. Once I had gotten over the blurriness I saw now that the figure was actually the policeman who was looking for us on the plane.  
"Can you see me Jess?" he asked me worriedly  
"Why should I tell you?" I snapped back  
"If it wasn't for me you wouldn't be here" he said scanning me over. I had lovely scars on the gashes and my arm was in a sling.  
"Whatever, yes I can see you perfectly" I said sulkily  
"Well that's good" he said smiling. He got up and started to leave  
"Where are you going?" I asked  
"I am going home, I got sacked when I lost you, but it was also when I said that the plane could go when I knew you were under it, I almost got you killed, so they sacked me" he said miserably  
"I am sorry you got sacked, but how did you know that we were under the plane?" I asked curiously  
"When a man got and said there was hole in the toilet, we went to investigate it, that was when." He said smiling  
"So what will happen to me now?" I asked as he opened the door  
"Let your new controller tell you" He said, his smile disappearing as he left my hospital room. Two seconds later a burly man came in he stomped over to my bed.  
"The doctor said that you can come back to the prison later this afternoon, your sling will also come off." he said, he had a very thick South African accent.  
"Will I be going back to Arizona Magistrates Prison?" I asked  
"No, you and your buddy Jack will be going to Arizona Max, where I work." he said grinning  
"What's wrong with that?" I asked staring at him  
"It is one of the most toughest prisons in the whole of America." he replied  
"So how come I am going there with Jack?" I asked looking at his navy blue polo shirt  
"You escaped from the other prison, so you are as we call it a high risk." he said. At that moment the doctor came in and checked me over, he took the sling off my arm, he turned and spoke a few words to the prison guard, before nodding to me and then leaving.  
"The doctor says I can take you now" said the prison guard  
"So what will you do with me now?" I asked  
"Well first I will have to give you an injection, it won't hurt I promise, then I will, carry you to the van okay?" he informed me  
"Okay"' I replied suspicious. The prison guard took out his injection, then the next thing I knew was I blacked out

Chapter 9

I woke up moving, I looked around the box that I was in, I realised I was in a prison bus. So he was right they were taking me to Arizona Max. I looked at my hands, they were shackled. I shook my head. I saw a figure lying opposite me. It was Jack, she got up and rubbed her head, she too was shackled. We arrived at the compound, the doors opened and light sawed in, I managed to see what I was wearing, I was wearing a orange jumpsuit, with a bib on saying HIGH RISK on it, Jack was too wearing the same. The prison guards grabbed us both and dragged us outside. They threw us onto the floor. I looked up there was a man standing in front of us,  
"GET UP" he yelled. I pushed myself up, but Jack had to be man handled to her feet.  
"While you are here, you will I repeat you will obey my orders is that clear?" he spat at me  
"Yes" I replied  
"Yes what?"he spat  
"Yes sir" I replied glaring at him.  
"You two take her and show her, her new room." he spat at two prison guards "And as for her you two take her to her room, then call a doctor". I was roughly dragged into the compound. I was thrown into my cell and the door locked behind me. I looked at the room I was locked in, it had a bed, a sink, a window with bars on and a toilet. The bed had a sheet, two pillows and a duvet. Ten minutes later a prison guard came in and led me down the corridor until we reached the dining area. I queued up for my food. I sat down on a table on my own until Jack came in. She picked up her food and cam and sat opposite me. We ate in silence, once we had finished we got up and cleared away our food. As we started to leave, a blonde boy turned towards us,  
"Oh look new blood great we can feast tonight!" he said  
"Shut up" I replied glaring at him  
"Oh a gobby one brilliant"he said to his smirking friends. I was angry  
"She can't find her voice" He grinned. I was getting angrier  
"Come on then you big bully!" I shouted back.  
"Did you hear something?" he asked his smirking friends. I totally lost it then. I lunged for the blonde haired boy, he was so shocked he fell off his chair. I grabbed onto his hair and smacked his head against the table. Jack grabbed onto my arms and pulled me away, the blonde boy had a massive cut on his face.  
"Ill get you back!"he snarled as four prison guards came bursting in. Two went to the bleeding boy and the other two went to me. They grabbed me, they took me down another corridor and into a room. They threw onto the ground. The chief prison guard, stood up from his desk and signalled the prison guards to get me on a chair. They man handled me to a chair and handcuffed my hands on the back of the chair. The chief prison guard came up to me,  
"What happened there?" he snarled  
"Nothing" I replied, the handcuffs were digging into my wrists.  
"Surely something happened" he asked spitting  
"The blonde boy was taking the mick" I replied staring at him  
"Guards take her to the room"he spat. The prison guards undid the handcuffs and dragged me away to 'The room'. What it entailed was a bare room with shackles hanging of the walls. What they do is shackle your wrists and ankles and they leave you. That's what happened to me. They dragged me to the shackles and shackled me in. I was left to sit there until I was allowed back out?

James woke up to a sunny day on campus, he smiled and streched. Something was bugging him, only now did he realise what that was, the girl he was meant to be helping escape, Jess. He was thinking about her as he got dressed and walked down to the dining hall to find his little sister helping herself to breakfast. He picked up his plate and stacked it with food. He sat down next to his sister.  
"You know that girl over there sitting her own?" Laruen asked  
"Yeah what about her?" He replied looking where his sister was looking  
"That girl you were with in the mission?" she asked  
"Yeah" he replied looking at his sister  
"That is her sister and her brother is just over there" Lauren pointed over by door.  
"Okay I'll be right back" he said as he got up and headed straight for Jess's sister Lauren  
"Um... are you Lauren?" he asked the girl  
"Yes how do you know my name?" she replied  
"I know your sister" he said looking straight at her  
"Is..is she okay I mean I don't know what happened to her after she got arrested in town" she stuttered, looking clearly upset.  
"Yes she's fine. My recent mission was to help your sister escape one prison, but I don't know what happened after that. The last place I saw her was in Hospital" he replied truthfully  
"She would have gone to Arizona Max then, it is one of the toughest prison in the whole of the United States" she said matter-of-fact  
"Oh that's bad real bad I just have to go and see someone a minute" he replied getting up and heading for the door. James turned around and saw the boy, walk from the door to the girl, the girl then just burst out crying. He shook his head and headed for the Chairwoman's office.

I woke to a slam. I looked up, the Chief prison officer stood over me, I looked down again.  
"So what actually happened?" he said lifting my head  
"I told you he was taking the mick because I was new here" I replied staring at him straight in the eye  
"Is that the truth?" he spat. I nodded briefly. He took out his miniature whip and whipped my face, I felt the sting when it touched my flesh but I didn't flinch. He nodded to his prison guards  
"Take her back to her room." he spat "You're lucky that I am going to let you eat tonight, go and yourself washed, then we will take you down to dinner." I was released and dragged down to my room. Once the guards had left I went straight to the sink and cleaned my face.

James reached the Chairwoman's office, he knocked and waited for the answer  
"Come in" came the answer, James stepped in the office.  
"Ah James what do you want to speak to me about?" asked Zara the Chairwoman  
"Well it was about my latest mission actually" he replied looking at Zara  
"What about it?" she asked eagerly  
"It's about the girl I helped escape" he said looking at the little toddler who was grabbing James's leg, he picked up the little toddler Joshua.  
"What about her?" Zara asked  
"I just thought maybe if we let her come to C.H.R.U.B, because her sister is crying back in the dining room" he said persistent  
"Let me think about it" she replied smiling

They led me down the corridor to the dinning hall. As soon as Jack saw me she threw her arms around me. She was practically crying.  
"What gave they done to you?" she asked still clinging on to me.  
"Nothing" I replied.  
"Yes they did you hav been gone for 3 days" she said looking straight at me  
"Really?" I replied gobsmaked. I looked at my feet  
"Are you okay?" asked Jack  
"I just wanna get out of here" I mumbled. Jack hugged me adn smiled. We walked back down the corridor, I reached for my handle and walked into my room. As I walked in I saw two men on had a blanket in one hand and the other had a syringe. I scrambled into the door, I tried to grab the handle, they advanced on me and the guy with the syringe, picked me in the arm and I blacked out.

James was sullen for the next few days, there was no reply form the chairwoman. Then one day she peronally asked James to go for a walk with her.  
"Why are so intrested in this girl?" she asked curiosly  
"Becasuse I feel I know her." he replied  
"That is becasuse you do" she asked looking straight at him  
"What do you mean?" he asked  
"Why do you think I put you on that mission?" she asked his puzzled face  
"I don't know" he replied truthfully  
"Because then you would be able to recognise her" she replied  
"My sister!" he exclaimed  
"Yes" she said.  
"Where is she?" he asked  
"Inside, would you like me to take you to her?" she asked.  
"Yes please" he replied "Does she know I am her brother?"  
"No but you can tell her, don't forget that she will be an orange shirt but I am going to grant you permission to speak to an orange shirt" she replied on their way back.  
"Great" he said smiling.  
"Oh James since Mr large won't be teaching Basic Training any more, I would like to offer the position as head of Basic Training to you." she said smiling  
"I'll take it" he replied returning the smile.  
"Oh and you can bring your friend Bruce with you okay" she said to his retreating back.  
"Okay" he yelled running into the building.

Chapter 10

I woke up to daylight actual daylight. I sat up looking around taking in my surroundings, I got out of bed and realised I was just in my shabby underwear, on the chair there were some clean underwear, an orange top with a logo on the front of it, there were also some army trousers and black boots. I looked around the room there was a bathroom with a proper shower and sink. Once I was showered and dressed, I walked over to the window, there were some boys playing football, they were wearing the same bottom half but with a different colour shirt. There was a knock on the door.  
"Come in" I said still looking out of the window.  
"Did you have a good sleep?" a boy said. I knew that voice it was,  
"JAMES" I shouted turning to face him, I hugged the life out of him.


End file.
